Several vehicle seats offer the possibility of enlarging a seat depth of a seat pad and thereby adapting to a physical size of an occupant. For this, the seat pads have pad regions which are movable relative to one another. For example, the published patent application DE 10 2010 039 027 A1, which indeed forms the nearest prior art, describes a seat for a motor vehicle, in which the occurrence of a gap is prevented on extending a thigh support by the deformation of the thigh support. This is achieved in that a front end of a seat cover is held in a taut state via at least one spring element in each position of the thigh support and that the seat cover covers a gap between a front end of the seat cushion and a rear end of the thigh support. In view of the foregoing it is desirable to provide a functionally improved seat cushion arrangement. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.